Nuestro Comienzo
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash H/D. Las desgracias a veces traen cosas buenas. Ficlet de un solo capítulo.


_Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a tod@s! :D Aquí Lanthir. Este fic lo escribí en un rato de ocio, es cortito por que consta de solo un capitulo y tal vez las cosas pasan muy rápido, pero espero que les guste. Está ubicado durante el ultimo año de Harry en Hogwarts, y se que muchas cosas no van de acuerdo a los libros o no tienen mucho sentido, pero bueno! Por eso se llama fanfic, por que hacemos de la trama lo que queremos, je, je :) _

_Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo para enredarlos un poco. El genero de la historia es yaoi  y la pareja es Harry/Draco, así que ya están advertidos. Si no te gusta este tipo de cuentos, puedes checar los excelentes fanfics en la clasificación G de esta misma página. Aquí hay para todos los gustos._

_Si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden pulsar el botoncito morado de abajo y dejarme un review. Dudas y comentarios, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com_

_Mil gracias ;)_

_*Lanthir*_

Nuestro Comienzo 

Mi nombre es Harry Potter. En el mundo mágico se me conoce como "El Niño que Vivió"; aunque en lo personal, me desagrada ese mote. Toda mi vida me he visto involucrado en cosas por demás sorprendentes sin proponérmelo siquiera. Muy a mi pesar, soy como un gran imán de problemas.

En estos momentos, estoy terminando mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, el lugar que mas que ningún otro ha sido mi hogar. Mi vida aquí ha estado llena de altibajos, pero ahora hay algo en mi vida que nunca me hubiera imaginado hace un par de años. 

Esta es la historia de como Draco Malfoy y yo terminamos juntos.

************************

Draco Malfoy. Desde hacía años, parecía que la única meta de Draco era fastidiar mi vida. Los primeros años de nuestra adolescencia los pasamos peleando, haciendo crecer cada vez más nuestro odio mutuo. Éramos los Némesis por excelencia, y para sexto las cosas estaban tomando magnitudes críticas. Las peleas se salían de control con cada vez mas frecuencia, y los hechizos que nos lanzábamos no eran simples ataques de cosquillas o piernas bailarinas; Malfoy me hizo caer del quinto piso en una ocasión, y de no haber sido por el húmedo césped, seguro me hubiera partido el cuello. En venganza, le lance una maldición asfixiante, de la cual sobrevivió de milagro. Así estaban las cosas,  cuando algo terrible sucedió.

Eran los últimos días del sexto curso. Estábamos todos cenando apaciblemente en el Gran Comedor, cuando de repente el mismísimo Voldemort, junto con un ejercito de mortífagos se aparecieron en medio de la estancia. Aún es un misterio como lo lograron, pues la magia que protege a Hogwarts no permite que nadie se apersone en los terrenos del colegio. El caso es que hubo un enorme caos, confusión y terror cuando el Señor Tenebroso empezó a lanzar las Maldiciones Imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, junto con los mortífagos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dumbledore me había llevado al extremo más alejado del salón, protegiéndome.

Entonces lo vi. Uno de los hombres que comandaba a los mortífagos no era otro que Lucius Malfoy. A pesar de la mascara lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier circunstancia.

En medio de los gritos y la confusión, vi a Lucius hacerle una seña a Draco para que se marchara a uno de los rincones del Gran Comedor. El chico obedeció, poniéndose a resguardo. Había una extraña mirada de adoración en sus ojos, como si las muertes que causaba su padre fueran lo mas justo y correcto del mundo. Parecía orgulloso de que Voldemort peleara hombro con hombro con Lucius. Yo, por mi parte, estaba tratando de ayudar a Dumbledore, quien junto con los maestros defendían a los asustados estudiantes.

En un momento, Voldemort apuntó con su varita al director, quien se encontraba distraído peleando con otro mortífago. Traté de advertirle, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me hizo caer.

-Cállate- susurró Draco mientras me aprisionaba las manos detrás de la espalda y me tapaba la boca con una mano. Nunca vi en que momento se acercó a mi, pero parecía estar encantado de tener un presente para Voldemort. Era la primera vez que Malfoy estaba a favor de los mortífagos sin disimulo alguno; su familia aún trataba de parecer

respetable a los ojos de los demás.

Traté de liberarme, pero Draco era realmente fuerte a pesar de su esbeltez. Vi a Voldemort sonreír al tener en la mira a Albus.

De repente, Lucius se atravesó en el campo de visión del Señor Oscuro, esquivando los Expelliarmus de la profesora Sprout. El rostro de Voldemort se contorsionó de furia, y le gritó algo así como "¡Quítate"!; pero Lucius no lo escuchó y sin más, Voldemort le lanzó una maldición que hizo que el cuerpo del hombre volara en mil pedazos,  ante los azorados ojos de Draco, a solo un par de metros de nosotros.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El horrible espectáculo de los restos ensangrentados de Lucius esparcidos por el suelo; y la impavidez de Voldemort, que no se inmutó al haber matado a su mas fiel vasallo y arremetió contra Dumbledore. Afortunadamente,  este esquivó la maldición justo a tiempo.

Draco me soltó, respirando como si se estuviera ahogando. Volteé hacia él y vi que estaba cubierto de la sangre de su padre; sus ojos grises veían enloquecidos sus ropas

machadas, y cuando reparó en sus manos, gritó de forma desesperada. Retrocedió hasta que topó con la pared, como si quisiera escapar de sus propias manos teñidas de rojo; sus gritos se volvieron más histéricos, terriblemente dolorosos. Yo mismo estaba en shock, pero al ver que Draco caía al suelo, inconsciente, salí de mi estupor y fui hacia él. Dumbledore y los demás parecían estar recuperando el control, pues la mayoría de los mortífagos habían huido al ver lo que Voldemort acababa de hacer; sus propias acciones lo habían dejado solo y acorralado. Un momento después, se había desaparecido para asombro de todos. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Aun pesa sobre mi la incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento aparezca para acabar lo que empezó hace tantos años.

El escenario era espantoso. El Gran Comedor estaba devastado, y después de que Dumbledore se aseguró de que Voldemort se había ido en verdad, empezó a organizar la ayuda. Levantaron a los muertos y trataron a los heridos. La gente no dejaba de preguntarse como era que Voldemort había logrado entrar.

Entre todo el trajín que siguió a la batalla, nadie parecía reparar en Draco y en mi. Ron y Hermione me buscaron con la vista, pero les hice una seña de que estaba bien y ellos volvieron a ayudar a los demás. Yo no quería dejar a Malfoy después de lo que pasó. Albus se nos acercó para ver si estábamos bien; movió la cabeza al ver a Draco, desmayado y cubierto de sangre.

-¿Esta herido?- me preguntó el anciano.

-No, no es su sangre... es de su padre- murmuré.

Dumbledore pensó un momento, y me dijo:

-¿Puedes cuidar de él?-

Asentí, y susurrando _"Mobilis Corpus"_ me lo llevé de aquel lugar de pesadilla.

No se por qué no lo llevé a la enfermería; solo pensé que habría demasiada gente y que Malfoy necesitaría estar tranquilo después de lo sucedido. Lo llevé a mi habitación, 

pues la torre de Gryffindor estaba vacía. Todos estaban ayudando en el Gran Comedor.

Draco no se despertó en todo el trayecto, lo cual agradecí. No tenía idea de que cosa le diría cuando despertara; simplemente no me había visto envuelto en una situación 

así anteriormente. 

Lo tendí sobre mi cama, y con un extraño aturdimiento le quité las ropas sucias. Nunca había hecho nada así, y un terrible nerviosismo me atenazó cuando conjuré un hechizo limpiador sobre él, y por fin su pálida piel quedó inmaculada de nuevo. Ahora estaba allí, desnudo sobre mi cama y totalmente desmayado. Mi conciencia me decía que no era correcta la forma en que lo estaba viendo, pero no podía dejar de notar lo atractivo que era, con ese cuerpo de piel cremosa lleno de esbeltos músculos, como una verdadera escultura viviente. 

En realidad, parte de lo que me molestaba era eso; que a pesar de lo mucho que nos odiábamos, yo no podía dejar de sentirme atraído hacia él.  Era terrible tener que aceptarlo, pero yo ya tenía esto dentro de mi desde hacía varios años. Tal vez por eso fue que me sentí con la obligación de cuidar de él en esos momentos. Ahora, Draco y yo teníamos algo en común: Ambos éramos huérfanos a causa de Voldemort. Una rabia hacia aquel monstruo hizo hervir mi sangre, pero traté de alejarlo de mi mente, la venganza vendría después. 

Busqué entre mis pertenencias un pijama para Draco, y opté por una fina pieza de seda negra que Hermione me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños. En realidad, nunca la había usado, pues no me sentía del tipo elegante precisamente; pero pensé que era apropiado para Malfoy.

Regresé a la cama, y tratando de no pensar mucho, vestí con cuidado al rubio. Dios... no era correcto que tuviera esos pensamientos después de lo que acababa de pasar...

Entonces, Draco se empezó a agitar en su inconciencia. Unas lagrimas resbalaron desde sus ojos cerrados, y cuando le estaba abotonando la camisa, se levantó de pronto, con el pánico dibujado en sus finas facciones. Miró a su alrededor, alterado y confundido, y cuando le dije que se calmara, pareció recordar lo sucedido.

Mi corazón se partió al verlo sollozar con las manos sobre la cara. En un extraño momento, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y lo abracé, murmurándole palabras de aliento. Por mucho que nos detestáramos, lo que acababa de pasarle no se lo deseaba a nadie. Después de un tiempo, Draco se quedó dormido, y yo lo dejé para ir con los demás. Cuando regresé varias horas después, ya no estaba.

************************

Pues bien, a partir de aquel horrible día, Draco cambió radicalmente. Aquel arrogante muchacho que disfrutaba de torturar a los demás, se había ido para siempre. Ahora era como un triste fantasma que deambulaba por los pasillos, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Su ilustre apellido quedó arruinado, pues el escándalo que vino después de

la muerte de Lucius fue lo más sonado durante meses. Su madre, una mujer exquisitamente inútil, no soportó la presión y escapó a América, dejando a Draco solo en su mansión, con los elfos domésticos como única compañía. Cada día había nuevas notas en el Profeta, mencionando el nuevo objeto tenebroso que habían encontrado en la mansión Malfoy durante las revisiones del Ministerio; Draco, por ser menor de edad y por que negó tener conocimiento de lo que hacía su padre, se salvó de ir a Azkaban, para descontento de la comunidad mágica. Su reputación estaba arruinada.

En la escuela todos le rehuían, no solo los alumnos de otras casas, sino sus propios "amigos" de Slytherin. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con un muchacho de familia reconocidamente mortífaga, aunque ellos mismos lo fueran. Aún Crabbe y Goyle lo habían abandonado; eran unos malditos hipócritas. 

Draco había quedado profundamente marcado por lo que pasó con su padre; a pesar de que no habló con nadie al respecto, era claro que todo su sistema de creencias y valores se había venido abajo. El tiempo pasaba, pero Malfoy parecía permanentemente deprimido; Dumbledore se apiadó de él y no permitió que el consejo escolar lo echara de la escuela. Pero iba a las clases por mera obligación, y el resto del tiempo la pasaba solo en su habitación; los Slytherins rumoreaban que estaba enloqueciendo. Perdió peso rápidamente y el capitán del equipo de quidditch lo terminó sacando por que abandonó los entrenamientos.

Solo Pansy Parkinson parecía seguir siéndole fiel; la chica le hacía compañía constantemente, pero no lograba hacer que volviera a la normalidad. Pasó casi un año desde entonces, y a pesar de que las cosas se tranquilizaron para Draco (pues la gente ahora simplemente lo ignoraba), no volvió a ser el de antes. Se convirtió en un personaje sombrío y raro, después de ser uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela.

Ron decía que se merecía lo que le había pasado, pero Hermione parecía sentir un poco de compasión. De cualquier forma, no se metían con él. Por mi parte, no había vuelto a hablar con Draco desde aquel día; sentía mucha lastima al ver como su vida se había arruinado de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo no me atrevía a hablar con él para ayudarlo. Había sido muy raro lo que pasó con nosotros, que Draco se derrumbara de esa forma frente a su peor enemigo y que yo lo hubiera consolado como si fuera alguien muy querido. Era definitivamente extraño. Además, Draco  ni siquiera había hecho el intento; seguía aislándose de todos y de todo, con Pansy como

única compañía.

Pero entonces, hace unos meses, las cosas tomaron un rumbo que nunca me hubiera imaginado. 

En mitad de la noche, me desperté sobresaltado; ese día en clase de Herbología no había puesto mucha atención que digamos, y olvidé por completo que tenía que abrigar a la mandrágora que cuidaba. Estábamos en la parte más cruda del invierno,  y si la planta moría mi calificación se iría a la tumba con ella. Maldiciendo entre dientes, salí de la cama y me abrigué para ir a los invernaderos. Tomé unas mantas y unos calcetines para calentar a la mandrágora, y salí sin hacer ruido.

Con ayuda de la capa invisible, logré llegar al lugar sin que Filch o la Señora Norris me descubrieran. Cerré la puerta y me quité la capa. Hacía un frío espantoso, así que me apresuré a buscar a mi mandrágora; estaba temblando en su maceta, con las hojas algo marchitas, en medio de las risitas de sus abrigadas compañeras. Le puse un hechizo silenciador, y después de recibir varios mordiscos de resentimiento, por fin la deje abrigada y plantada de nuevo. "Estúpida planta" dije que voz alta mientras me disponía a salir.

Entonces, una voz me dijo desde las sombras. 

-Fue todo un espectáculo, Potter-

Di tal salto que casi derribo una mesa llena de macetas. Miré hacia donde salía la voz, y vi que Draco estaba sentado sobre una mesa a solo un par de metros de mi.  Llevaba una elegante bata roja a juego con el pijama, y el rubio cabello le caía libre sobre sus afilados rasgos. Me miraba con cierto aire de su antigua arrogancia, que sin embargo no llegó a recuperar del todo.

-¿Qué... que haces aquí?- le pregunté, tratando de disimular el susto que me acababa de llevar.

-Nada en realidad... solo me gusta venir a veces- dijo Draco, viendo hacia el techo, donde se vislumbraban algunas estrellas a través del cristal.

Recuperándome del sobresalto, vi con atención al muchacho frente a mi. Era el mismo tipo atractivo de siempre, tal vez mas delgado que antes, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente al Draco Malfoy que solía detestar. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía por él. 

Sin preguntar, fui y me senté junto a él. Me fijé en sus pies descalzos, extremadamente pálidos por el frío.

-¿Sabías que puedes perder los dedos por congelamiento? ¿O que te puede dar hipotermia?- le dije, tratando de alejar mi mente de los pensamientos que empezaba a tener.

-Está mas destemplado en las mazmorras de Slytherin- contestó, levantando un poco los pies y viéndolos con el ceño fruncido- Estoy acostumbrado al frío de cualquier forma-

-¿Y no se supone que los prefectos deben de hacer cumplir las reglas, y no transgredirlas? ¿No deberías estar vigilando los pasillos o algo así?- le pregunté en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno... se supone- contestó con una risita- Pero también tenemos ciertas libertades, tu sabes. Aunque podría castigarte por estar aquí-

Ambos nos reímos de buena gana. Luego nos quedamos callados, contemplando las estrellas y sopesando el momento. Era extraño pensar que alguna vez nos odiamos; ahora solo parecíamos dos conocidos que hubieran estado alejados por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sentía el antiguo rencor que experimentaba cada vez que lo veía. En realidad, desde la muerte de su padre lo dejé de sentir. Y la atracción por Draco aumentó, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, o mas bien sin querer aceptarlo.

Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, apenas conciente del frío que empezaba a congelar mis manos, cuando sentí la mirada de Draco sobre mi. Voltee, con el corazón palpitante, y vi la mirada mas limpia y cálida que alguna vez hubieran tenido esos ojos grises como la plata. Ni un rastro de la antigua arrogancia y odio se podía ver allí; entreabrió un poco los labios cuando alzó una delgada mano hasta mi rostro, y con toda delicadeza, me quitó las gafas.

Como en cámara lenta, vi como me acostaba sobre la mesa y se colocaba sobre mi, apoyando totalmente y sin ningún miramiento su ligero peso. Me alzó los brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y sin decir una palabra me besó. Yo estaba en trance; mi mente no concebía pensamientos coherentes, solo parecía existir Draco, solo Draco...

Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, correspondí a ese cálido beso, que envió deliciosas sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo; podía sentir a Draco respirando ligeramente sobre mi pecho, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías.

Me dejé llevar por su experta lengua, que pasaba sobre los puntos mas sensibles de mi cuello, haciendo que se me erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Draco bajó hasta la línea de mi clavícula, donde la ropa le impedía avanzar, pero se negó a abandonar el ataque. Me levantó el suéter y metió sus ardientes manos bajo la tela, acariciándome el pecho y haciendo círculos con sus pulgares sobre mis pezones. Se sentó sobre mis caderas, torturando mi creciente excitación con sus sensuales movimientos oscilatorios. 

Gimiendo y empezando a perder el control, apreté sus caderas, deseando que la tela de nuestros pijamas desapareciera. Se acomodó sobre mi de nuevo, frotando con pasión su dureza contra la mía, mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente. Bajé mis manos a su firme trasero, apretándolo contra mi y haciendo que se moviera mas rápido, buscando profundizar la fricción. Momentos después, no me pude contener y llegué a un húmedo orgasmo, y me di cuenta de que a Draco le sucedió lo mismo. Nos quedamos jadeantes y cansados durante unos momentos, él aun sobre mi, y la realidad a nuestro alrededor empezó a tomar forma de nuevo. Draco se levantó y se acomodó la ropa, cerrándose la bata para que no se notara la humedad en su entrepierna. Se pasó las manos por el cabello como si no supiera a donde ir o que hacer, y entonces reparó en mis lentes, que estaban en el suelo, rotos. Los levantó y me los dio, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Lo siento- me dijo. Se veía terriblemente atractivo, con el cabello revuelto y los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos. Su tersa piel estaba perdiendo poco a poco el color, regresando a su habitual palidez. Yo por mi parte, seguía tendido sobre la mesa, tal y como me dejó el placer de minutos atrás. Me importaba un comino el aspecto que tuviera.

-No importa- le dije, tomando mis gafas. Saqué mi varita, que estaba incómodamente clavada en mi espalda, y murmure _"reparo"._ En un segundo estaban como nuevas.

Draco se sentó junto a mi, con aire pensativo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, mas para si mismo que para mi.

-No se, pero fue increíble- dije sin pensarlo. Luego me arrepentí. ¿Qué estupidez acababa de decir?

-Si, tengo que admitir que fue intenso- el alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando dijo esto y me sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté.

-Por que tú no lo hiciste antes, y considerando que estamos por terminar en Hogwarts, no pensé tener otra oportunidad mejor-

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante esta respuesta. Después me entró tal ataque de risa que sentí que me ahogaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz, no lo podía creer. 

Draco también estaba riendo a carcajadas, hasta que resbaló de la mesa y cayó con estrépito al suelo. Nos reímos aun mas, hasta que sentí que se me salían las lagrimas y el estomago me dolía. Draco se agarraba el abdomen en el suelo, retorciéndose con la risa.

Cuando por fin nos calmamos, Draco se subió junto a mi en la mesa y me besó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- me dijo, todavía con un poco de risa –Seguro Filch nos escuchó y no tarda en llegar-

-Esta bien, vamos. Tengo algo que nos ayudará-

Busqué la capa invisible y nos cubrí con ella cuando salimos del invernadero. Draco se sorprendió de que yo tuviera algo así, y comprendió como era que me las arreglaba para hacer todas las cosas que llegaban a sus oídos.

-Muy astuto, Harry-

Dios... mi nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios. Era la primera vez que no me llamaba por mi apellido.

Esquivamos a la Señora Norris en una esquina y finalmente llegamos al pasillo junto al Gran Comedor, donde yo subiría a la Torre de Gryffindor y el bajaría a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-Draco- le dije en voz baja, cuidando de que no hubiera nadie alrededor –MMM... ¿Nos... nos volveremos a ver?-

Mi mirada escrutó sus ojos grises, apenas visibles por la difusa luz de las antorchas. Sus afilados rasgos parecían la creación del mas virtuoso pintor.

-Claro que si- me dijo sonriéndome. -¿Has entrado a los baños de los prefectos? Son hermosos, y tengo la contraseña. Te dije que tiene sus beneficios ser prefecto. ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo?- 

Draco me abrazó sugerentemente, susurrando cada palabra. No le dije que ya conocía ese lugar. Mas adelante lo haría. Tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos y hablar, para llegar a ser algo mas que simples amantes. Seríamos compañeros, amigos... pareja. No sabía por que, pero estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Y eso me llenó de felicidad. Era lo que siempre había deseado.

Sonreí y le dije:

-Me encantaría. ¿El sábado a la media noche?-

*FIN*


End file.
